Enchanted
by chocolatesundae
Summary: It was just a night. A sparkling, flawless night. And they were enchanted to meet each other again. What will happen? Oneshot; Michi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift.

**Please do not judge this story by the song, but by its content. Thank you! (:**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_Enchanted_

_Sincerity & Courage – Thoughts  
_"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Mimi's POV**

I walked towards the table, feeling the hem of my dress swish around the top of my knees, and listening to the sound my shoes made as I walked while refusing advances from the men around me. I was a single, attractive, beautiful young woman and famous chef with my own television show. However, why wouldn't I accede to these young men's – who were considered attractive and handsome – requests to dance? It was because… because of him. And no matter how many times I tried to deny it, I knew it was because of him.

I sat down. Some men approached me, trying to strike up a conversation with me. I let them talk to me, forcing laughter and faking smiles to their words every now and then. It was always the same, every time I went to these annual ballroom dances – this time, the theme was masquerade - for the rich and famous. It was the same old tired, lonely place. There were walls of insincerity in this place, and it was unnerving to see the shifting eyes and vacancy around me.

And then they vanished when I saw him.

And it was enchanting to meet him.

His eyes whispered, "Have we met?" as his silhouette started to make its way to me.

"Hey."

I looked into his eyes. The same warm chocolate brown orbs. The same bushy brown hair. A dark blue mask with orange stars at the right corner covered the upper half of his face. He was the famous United Nations diplomat for the Digital World, after all.

_And now he's here, in-front of me._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Taichi's POV**

It was her.

It was her.

It was actually her.

I could recognise her, even though a light pink mask, decorated with intricate swirls of gold, hid her face. And the cinnamon orbs that I was currently looking at were the same. And it felt, once again, like she was looking deep into my soul, seeing me for who I was.

_And now she's here, in-front of me._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Mimi's POV**

"Hey." I replied, breathlessly.

He grinned, and I smiled back at him.

_Does he recognise me?_

And then, the playful conversation started.

(Later)

I drove back home, wonderstruck and blushing.

I opened the door to my house hastily, lying down on my bed without even changing.

_Thank goodness Palmon went back to the Digital World for awhile. She would keep teasing me if she saw me this flustered. _And then, I remembered what happened earlier, smiling.

_It was great! I countered all his quick remarks and it was as if we were passing notes in secrecy again. And it was so enchanting to meet him._

_This night was sparkling, I hope he won't let it go._

I sighed, stood up, and looked out of the window.

_And I know that I'll_ _spend forever wondering if he knows that I was enchanted to meet him._

I usually collapsed on my bed after these events, but I couldn't do it tonight.

The lingering question of 'Who does he love?' kept me up. It was 2 a.m., but I was still wide awake, pacing back and forth, wishing that he was at my door, and I would open my door, and you would be there, blushing like me, and that you would say that you were enchanted to meet me. That all you knew was that you were enchanted to meet me.

This night was sparkling.

This night was flawless.

And I hope that he won't let it go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Taichi's POV**

I sat on the park bench, thinking.

She had left too soon. Too soon. And now, I knew that my thoughts would echo her name even more strongly than before, until I see her again.

The night was flawless, it was… sparkling.

_Sparkling. _I smiled. _It's a word she would use._

And I won't let this night go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Mimi's POV**

I kneeled beside my bed, praying that that was the very first page of a new chapter for us, and not where the story line ends.

I stood up, then reached for the teddy bear he gave me. I smiled, touching the pair of goggles on the teddy bear's head.

I said to the teddy bear, pretending that it was him. "Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. I was enchanted to meet you again, Taichi." I sighed. "And those would be the words I held back as I was leaving too soon. And you probably would never know, but I couldn't survive without you. I love you, Yagami Taichi."

The doorbell rang. I ran towards it, not daring to hope.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Taichi's POV**

The door opened.

She was standing there, eyes wide with shock.

"Taichi, what are you doing here?"

I love the way she says my name.

I love the way she looks at me.

I love her. And it took me this long for me to realise that I had to tell her that, at least once.

"Mimi, I know that it was you at that event, and you probably knew that it was me. And… I… just… I…" _Why is it so hard to say it? Get some courage, Taichi! _"Well, courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. I got that from a movie. However, it applies to what I'm going to say. I love you, Tachikawa Mimi. And this night was flawless, and well, sparkling, and I was so enchanted to meet you. It made me realise how much I needed to tell you how I really felt about you, at least once, no matter what you feel towards me. I just wanted you to know that. I'll be going now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Mimi's POV**

He started to walk away. I ran in-front of him, and then I hugged him.

"Since you've been so courageous and sincere, I'll do the same. I love you, Yagami Taichi. I was hoping that you wouldn't let this night go, and I was enchanted to meet you too. Don't leave me, Taichi. Not after this. Not ever again. I can't survive without you."

He leaned down to kiss me. The kiss, my first kiss, was so sweet and yet passionate at the same time.

"I won't ever leave you, Mimi. And you won't too." Taichi said, after we broke apart for air.

We were so enchanted to meet each other again.

And we'll be together forever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Please review! Please be honest, and tell me how you found the story, the writing style, and areas for improvement!

Thank you!

I was inspired to write this fanfiction after reading some Harvest Moon fanfictions, including **HarvestMoonLuv** and her story, Speak Now. This fanfiction is however not related to her chapter, Enchanted, in her story, Speak Now. And for all Harvest Moon Chelsea X Vaughn fans, read her story! (:

This story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song, Enchanted. And the courage quote was from a movie, The Princess Diaries.


End file.
